


Valentines Day

by JkRowlingsGayestNightmare (ClaysGayestNightmare)



Series: Drarry Fluff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holidays, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaysGayestNightmare/pseuds/JkRowlingsGayestNightmare
Summary: The entire Slytherin house knows, and is so very tired of Draco’s cowardice towards Harry. So, they try to help out.





	Valentines Day

It was February 14th. What a bloody awful day. Draco hated everything about it- the commercialism, the fact that Harry Potter would never notice him like that, the god awful conversation hearts...  
The entire Slytherin table seemed to be whispering amongst themselves, occasionally glancing over at him and giggling. Draco almost wondered what was up, but he was too inside his own brain for that. Until, after Harry had obviously finished his meal, he started walking over, something in his hand, face red as beet. Draco knew something was definitely awry. He noticed that Hedwig had deposited a large stack of valentines where Harry was sitting. The Slytherin table was going mad now, panicked whispering could be heard throughout the hall.  
Harry finally made his way to Draco, and showed him what was in his hand.   
It was a card that said,  
“Potter doesn’t stink, he smells quite nice actually,”  
-Draco Malfoy  
Harry said,  
“I got about a hundred of these, all bearing different messages this morning.  
Care to explain?”  
The gears clicked in Draco’s brain. He knew exactly what had happened.  
“SCREW ALL OF YOU!!! WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!!” He said to the Slytherin table, much to the bemusement off all of them. They all laughed as Draco stormed out of the hall.  
A few minutes later, Harry Potter came storming after him, a handful of cards with him.  
“So,” he said, obviously flustered,   
“Your house has informed me that they sent the letters, and that they are all quotes... from you.”  
At this point, Draco turned the same shade of beet as Harry.  
Harry began reading off a few...  
“Saint Potter, so perfect in every way... I wonder if he’s any good at kissing... I—“  
“Yes, I understand!!” Draco snapped.   
“I’m sorry,” he said softly.   
“Sorry for what?” Asked Harry, his eyes softening.   
“There your feelings. I understand. Also, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because were supposed to be bloody enemies, it’s kinda hard to waltz up to you and say I have a thing for you?”  
“Well, why don’t you tell me now?”  
“Well, Harry,” said Draco, annoyed, “it’s pretty obvious that I have a huge, fat crush on you.”  
“Don’t worry, I do too,” said Harry, taking Draco’s face in his hand, and leaning in half way. Draco filled the gap happily, and they kissed.... right as the great hall started filing out. There was stunned silence from the Gryffindors, minus Hermione and Ron, who muttered excitedly amongst themselves, awwww-ing from the Ravenclaws, cheering from the Hufflepuffs, and shouts of “GODDAMN FINALLY” from the Slytherins.   
Draco pulled back, embarrassed, and then Harry pulled him back in for a hug. Draco gratefully accepted, and they held there until Professor McGonagal yelled at them to go to class.   
“So, broomcloset?” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. Draco smiled, and whispered back,  
“Hell yea.”


End file.
